


Lonely House?

by Tibbslover



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Betrayal, Bike Accident, First Kiss, Happy Ending?, House feels, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confession, M/M, Mayfield psychiatry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbslover/pseuds/Tibbslover
Summary: After Wilson tells Tritter the truth, House fells betrayed and struggles with his live, job and friendship.Can an accident reveal some truth?





	1. Chapter 1

After Wilson and Tritter left his office, House feels paralyzed and betrayed. How could Wilson do this to him? He fought they were friends. Maybe he was wrong.  
On the outside everyone would think he was his usual self just because he kicked both of them out of his office. But inside he wanted to cry because of Wilson. House knows that Wilson doesn’t understand how much he means to him. How important he is. The feeling he has for the other are more than friends have for each other. But he would never tell Wilson this because how could Wilson love him as well? After today he was sure Wilson didn’t.  
He sat down at his desk and looked at his lap. Should he take the deal? He wouldn’t have to go to the prison but would have to detox and be in pain. Nobody understands how on some days it’s difficult for him to get out of the bed because the pain is to much. House knows he is an Addict but nothing else is helping. He tried a lot of things over the past few years without success.  
After a while he stands up walks in the other room to help to save the small Abigail.  
Without the Vicodin his concentration wasn’t the best so Cuddy send him home.  
First of all he took a bath at home. Afterwards he changed in a comfortable pair of sweatpants and T-Shirt to go to bed. He fell asleep immediately but woke up an hour later with the urgent feeling of nausea. Within seconds House knew what it meant and limped to the bathroom just in time to empty his stomach. Sliding down the wall to sit between wall and toilet and stretching his leg, House waited the wave of nausea. Ten minutes later he feel asleep with his head on his arm which lay on the toilet seat.  
Due to the returning feeling of nausea in connection with vomiting, House gave up the chance of sleep.  
House didn’t even hear the knock on his door and the opening of it five minutes later. The figure standing in the doorframe of his bathroom merely seconds later, was Foreman. He waited till House settled back against the Wall to look at him, bevor he spoke. “House, you look like hell. I‘m here to ask you for idea regarding the case, but I‘m not sure you’re able to.“ “Thanks for the compliment. Something like this happens when you don’t have your pills. Help me to the couch, would you?“ Foreman was moving towards House to help him stand and afterwards moving to the couch. After that Formen got House a Glas of water and gave him a pill to help against the nausea. “Maybe you should sleep some even if it’s hard. I’ll call you tomorrow morning.” House just nodded as Foreman left the door and fell into a restless sleep with sweat and pain.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning House woke with a gasp because the pain in his leg was to much to take. He felt the air leave his lunge an tried to stay calm. Somehow it doesn’t work. Even taking deep breaths sending electric sparks of pain into his leg. Because of his pain and breathing problems House tried to stand up but failed miserably. He was standing and taking one step with his right leg and after one with his left, the weight on his right leg was to much and he feel to the ground and landed with a loud, dull noise. Trying and failing miserably to stand up, House lied still to catching his breath. A few minutes later it was like he was losing a fight and just closed his eyes. His mobile phone which rang fifteen minutes later rang and rang, rang until it was swallowed by the silence of Hose‘ livingroom.   
House woke up to someone lightly slapping his cheek. As House fully opened his eyes he was confronted with Wilson‘ s concerned look. “House, thank God, you’re awake again. Forman tried to call you and wham he didn’t reach you he told me and I came here to find you lying on the floor.“ He tried to help House stand up but was shoved away. “Wilson what do you want? I didn’t call you and don’t need your help to look at me with pity and afterwards your talk about me needing help. Go back to the hospital and safe your cancer people.“ “House,...” “No, Wilson, no. Just go. You can’t help me and by giving me Ipoprofen you doesn’t make anything better. So please, leave.“ Wilson looked at Hose one more time and tried to help him but after House pulled away, he left without another word.   
House sat himself against the wall, waited a few minutes and crawled to the kitchen in search of a knife, afterwards. The cut he cut on his left arm wasn’t deep, but was heavily bleeding and hurt like hell to take the pain from his leg away. Three hours later he was startled by a knock on his door. He opened it to the face of Cameron. As she saw his arm, she gasped and sat him down on his couch to bandage his arm. During this process she asked him a few questions about the case but he couldn’t answer her questions properly.   
The next day Cddy called House back in and gave him some Vicodin to make the pain more bearable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for so many readers I would be happy if you write some comments. About your expectations or wishes.

House should have thought about Cuddys offer before he took it but the pain was too much for him so he took the offer to solve the case and therefore he would get Vicodin in a reasonable dosis.   
As soon as the case was solved Cuddy withdraws House‘ Vicodin with immense consequence. The feeling of nausea was stronger and as he was vomiting into the trash can it feeled like is inside was ripped apart. After, what feels like hours but was in reality just ten minutes, House sat down on the ground in front of his desk with his back to it.   
Cameron, Chase and Foreman are sitting in the next room and are looking at House with sympathy and helplessness because they knew it was because Cuddy was torturing him, with giving and withdrawning his Vicodin. They wanted to help him. Give him Vicodin or some other pills, but Cuddy wasn’t allowing it at threatened them with their job. They needed their job, that’s why they couldn’t help him.   
Even Chase realized it was wrong to talk to Tritter. But at the beginning he thought it was the right thing to do to help House admit he is addicted. Now he saw it was the wrong move. Now he saw that House was not only vomiting because of the withdrawal of Vicodin but due to the pain in his leg as well. He saw it the moment House walked into his office this morning or at the moment as House tried to stand up but failed miserably. Furthermore is Chase, like the other two as well, seeing how Houses face was sweating and looked like he was in much pain. That is the reason why, as Foreman was looking at him, they nodded at each other and moved in his direction to help him stand up. House looked grateful at them as they helped him to Foreman’s car as he drove him home. House made no mean comment or said something sarcastic, another sign House was in to much pain.   
House felt miserably as he couldn’t stand up and as he saw Chase and Foreman walking to his direction he let out a sigh of relief and was grateful as they helped him up and Foreman brought him home.   
Foreman opened Houses door after he helped him out of the car and brought him into his bed. He das down heavily and breathed through his nose to ease the nausea. Again, like the day before, Foreman gave him a glass of water and a pill to help with the nausea. House took it and wispered a small: “Thank, you,“ to Foreman before lying down.   
As House spoke the words Foreman looked at him like he was mocking him but saw the truth behind them a few seconds later. He went to House couch and sat down. A few minutes later Cameron and Chase arrived with food for the four of them. Each of them took a chair and moved into the bedroom where House lays still. House looked skeptical at them at first but as Cameron just smiles at him, he slowly sat up. “We brought food even while we know you maybe can’t eat much, eat a bit.“ House took the box of Chinese food Cameron gave him. Afterwards House took the first bite, the other three started eating as well. As Cameron said before he only could eat a few bites but he ate something, Cameron was grateful about. The other three ate there Chinese before they put House leftover into the fridge. When the came back to House he said: “There are blankets and pillows in the room in the hallway if you want to stay.” The three of them looked at each other before Foreman nodded. “I am going to stay with you.” Before Cameron and Chase left House said:”Thanks,” again. He doesn’t mean for helping him home and staying with him after bringing him food but for not speaking with Tritter and don’t pitying him as well.   
Foreman lay down on his couch after getting blanket and pillow. But couldn’t sleep much because House was restless and even if he would never admit it he was concerned about House. They maybe weren’t friends but he respected and liked the other doctor for his sarcasm and smartness. As the sun rose up the next morning he went to his car to get his backpack to change clothes and went to House afterwards, who seemed to be asleep after a long, sleepless night. ‘I can wait a few more minutes before he has to stand up and w have to get to work’ Foreman thought as he moved back to the couch to sat down and waiting for House to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour later walked House into the living room, with sweat already forming on his forehead although he just walked a few steps.   
“Why didn’t you wake me? I thought you never are late for work.“ “Good morning to you too, I was waiting for you to wake up. Remember I drove you here. Besides how are you?“ “Peachy. Could be better but I will handle, like always. Let me put on my shoes and we can drive to the diner to get breakfast for everyone and afterwards to the hospital, yeah?” “You are going to buy breakfast for everyone?” “Yeah, you know you brought dinner yesterday and kind of like a thank you, you know?” “Yeah, I let’s get moving.” After put his shoes and coat on, they went to Foreman’s car and like already said drove to the diner and afterwards to the hospital.   
As they walked in the room and put the food in front of Cameron and Chase, they were seemingly surprised but smiled and nodded there thanks regardless before taking a sip of their coffee each of them.   
In course of the day Housr got the feeling the pain got worse, even he didn’t move much. At this moment, at he sat at his desk, he didn’t know what to do anymore. He even begged Cuddy and Wilson to give him some Vicodin, but nothing. They have to know how bad his pain is when he begs them to give him Vicodin or anything else, but no. They look at him reproachfully and send him to do his job again. Suddenly he had an idea. Wilson had this Cancer person, who is going to die any minute. When he was lucky he could take the Oxicodon. Due to that he stood up and limped towards the patient room to only see Wilson there talking to a woman. Nevertheless did he went into the room to stand in front of the bed and tried to distract Wilson by talking to take the bottle of pills. Which seems to succeed at the beginning but shortly before he opened the door to leave, Wilson stopped him and took the bottle of pills out of the pocket of his coat. House left the room and limped back to his office, in time to see Cameron, Chase and Foreman walking around the corner and towards him. “House we have no case, maybe you should go home and eat and sleep some.” “No, Cameron. Cuddy wants to play by torturing me? Two can play the game.” Instead of his office, he moved to the next room and sat down, followed by the other three. “House,” Foreman said, “we know you’re not going to take the deal, but hurting yourself is not worth it. Just go home.” “No, I am going to stay.” The other three just sighed but didn’t say anything anymore.   
Two hours later, as the four put on they coats, Wilson and Cuddy walked in. Against his thought it was Wilson who spoke:”House are pills more important than your honor, your job or our friendship that you trie to steal pills and don’t want to take the deal?” “Wait, did you just mentioned our friendship? The friendship that seems to mean nothing to you because you are the one that rat me on to Tritter. I thought we were friends but it seems to me I am wrong a lot of times this past few days. I expected it from Foreman but not from you. You could have talk to me beforehand and told me you want to make a deal with Tritter for me but instead you told him everything. You’re my friend, my family Wilson but you don’t what you and our friendship means to me? Am I Right?” To everyone’s horror, a tear made it’s way down House’s cheek before he wiped it away angrily.” “So take you Moral and shove it up your ass and afterwards maybe you can have a nice chat with your new friend Tritter.” House just moved past all of them and made his way down his bike.   
Meanwhile, the other five stared at each other with wide House. House never talked about his feelings like this. After Foreman, who was the first to move, everyone else left the room slowly to go home as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m skipping season 4 and 5 and Cameron, Chase and Foreman are still on House team.

The next day Cameron, Chase and Foreman sat in their room and waited for House to show up. But he never came. 

 

Around lunch time Foreman stood up and paced the room with his mobile in his hand. “Why are you pacing like this? Are you waiting for something?”

“Yeah, Chase. I’m thinking about calling House. You know how stubborn he is and he would never call, although he maybe wants to because he needs help.“ 

“Since when are you friends with him? Don’t you hate him?”

“No, I don’t. I don’t agree how he approach some of the cases but he is a good guy actually. I was stupid to just recognize it the last few days but it’s true . You two know it as well as I. We saw him the last few days how much he suffered. It wasn’t just because he is addicted to Vicodin. It is because of the pain as well. Cuddy knows this and she took advantage of it and we let it happen. I wouldn’t be surprised if he isn’t coming back to work.”

“Don’t you think you exaggerate? He loves his job to much to torture and annoy us.”

“Chase are you serious? You saw him just like I. You saw how much pain he had. How pale he was and how often he had to vomit. He was nice to us when we there because he was in to much pain to go home and cook by himself and you are saying I am exaggerating? Fuck you Chase. I a going to visit him now.” 

 

Foreman took his things and left. 

—————————————————————————

As he arrived at House’s apartment everything was dark. He rang the bell of Houses neighbor to get into the House but he had to pick House lock to get into the apartment. He closed the door quietly and looked around in search for House but he wasn’t in the kitchen or on the sofa. As he went further into the apartment he searched for him in his bedroom. 

There lay House with a heating pad on his bad leg and his eyes closed. “House?” Whispered Foreman. 

Slowly House opened his eyes and looked at Foreman. “Why are you here?” 

“I wanted to see how you are doing. What can I do?” Foreman asked.

“Don’t you see how I am? Fine. You can leave again.” House muttered.

 

“No, I am not leaving you here all by your self. When was the last time you eat?” Foreman said defiantly to House.

 

“Yesterday when I bought breakfast?” House was questioning his own memory. He's been unable to keep it down, so there was no point to eat.

“Jesus, House, that was nearly 30 hours ago. I am going to order something.” Foreman said reaching for his phone. 

“Don’t. I'm not going to keep it down.”

“Okay, but I am going to make you some tea.” Foreman demanded. House sighed knowing Foreman wasn't going to stop if he asked.

 

Foreman went into the kitchen and made some tea, which he took to House ten minutes later. Handing the steaming mug of Earl Gray tea, he sat down on the end of the bed. 

 

“What are you going to do now? You can’t stay here forever.” House mumbled again. The warmth from the mug was comforting.

“I know. I took the deal from Tritter. I’m moving to Mayfield on Monday. I’m coming to work tomorrow to talk to Cuddy.” House said.

“Do you think it’s the best solution?” Foreman asked.

“I have no choice. I can’t work like this and I don’t want to go to jail either. But I nearly killed this little girl and hit Chase.“ House said.

 

“Yeah, you are right. Do you want me to drive me there?” 

“Would you?” 

“That’s the reason why I’m asking. I know you are stubborn but you can ask for help. It’s no weakness ok?” 

“Ok, thanks, but at the moment I just want to sleep.” 

“You look like you need it. What can I do?” 

“Nothing. When I’m going to taking a bath, I’m going to fall asleep in the bathtub.”

“Mhm...then just stay here. Can I rub your leg.”

“Maybe help me into the bathroom that I can shower and get back in bed.” 

 

Foreman helped House into the bathroom and then when House came back out, looking fresher than he has in a little while, he helped him back into his bed.

 

Even though House wasn’t for or against it, Foreman rubbed House leg and told him about his boring evening the day before and House feel asleep a few minutes later wiht the pain still feasible on his forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

House woke up his eyes closed but sensing the hands that massage his thigh. 

He whispered “Wilson?” which stopped the movements of the hands. Questioning the pause he immediately opened his eyes and looked at Foreman. 

“Sorry, I thought you were Wilson. He was the only one who really cared when I need him.” House said.

Said House turned his head away so that Foreman couldn’t see the wetness in his eyes. “It’s ok you know, too show your hurting. He is your best friend, your family like you said.” Foreman said with sympathy.

 

 

Because of what Foreman said to him House got angry “What do you know about family and me being hurt,” House almost yelled, toning his voice down to hiss.

He sat up abruptly which was a big mistake because it made agonizing pain spread throughout his right leg. Immediately he grabbed his leg and tried to breath through the pain. 

Then, Foreman did something he fought he would never do but did at this moment, he moved a few centimeters in Houses direction and encircled him and guided House head towards his shoulder. 

“You’re right, I have no good experience with families, but I know how it can hurt and I can see how hurt you are because he talked to Tritter, especially now when you need him the most and he is not here." Foreman got out. "Even if you don’t want to hear it, I am here and won’t go away.” Foreman spoke softly, out of character from how he normally acted around house. 

 

He felt House's, hot, silent tears on his neck, while House tried so hard not to cry. He was about to raise his hand to wipe his face, but regretted pulling the pressure off his leg, instead opting for putting his hand back

Foreman rubbed Houses back and after a while he spoke softly; “I know it’s hard, but try to go to sleep again. You only slept an hour.” 

House only shook his head and stayed with his head on Foremans shoulder. They stayed like this until Foreman noticed that House had fallen asleep, still hugging him. He smiled to himself as he laid House down, put the blanket around him and moved to the living room to lay down on the couch. 

—————————————————————————  
Before he knew it, he woke up with the sun streaming through the window and his watch saying 7:30 am.

He stood up and walked towards House bedroom, where he laid awake. “Morning, House,” Foreman greeted as if he didn't just talk to him a few hours ago, and just arrived.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” House massaged his leg not directly answering his question at first.

"Morning,” House muttered. “I took so much time from you the last few days, so I thought I could give you a few more minutes of sleep and to be honest I was embarrassed because of yesterday.” House added helping Foreman understand why he wasn't woken up.

“You don’t need to be. But you know stand up so that we can drive to work and you can talk to Cuddy.” Foreman was going to go as House spoke again.

“Thank you for everything. I never thought you would be there for me but you are and I can never repay you.” Foreman didn’t say anything else. Just moved to the bathroom to change while House did the same in his bedroom. 

—————————————————————————  
Afterwards they drove to work and walked to Cuddy's office together. Foreman paused for a second, waiting for House to notice him stop following. 

“Do you want me to wait outside?” Foreman asked. 

“No, you can come in with me.” House muttered.

 

Together they entered Cuddy’s office as she startled at them both, gasping quietly when she saw House's state. “What can I do for the both of you?” She absentmindedly waved her hands to the chairs in front of her desk.

They sat down, House with a little struggle, and House began talking.

“On Monday I’m going to go to Mayfield. I changed the deal with Tritter a bit. I’m not going to be here for a while and therefore I want Foreman to take over until I come back. I think it takes two to three months.”

House didn’t stopped talking even as Foreman gasped “House” because he couldn’t believe House wanted him to take over.

Cuddy looked at both of them and after a few seconds said; “Of course. Take your time. It’s the best decision you could make.” 

“Pfft, the best decision for who? For you or me? You can be glad that I’m going to come back. Now Foreman and I are going to tell the others and afterwards back to my apartment.” House got up slowly, grabbing and using his cane to help.

Both of them stood up and went towards the conference room. House limped in, not really enjoying them stopping a case looking over at the board.

"Foreman is going to take over my position for the next few weeks because I'm going to stay at Mayfield,” said House, entering the room. 

Chase and Cameron looked as shocked as Cuddy had looked when he announced it. “That’s good, when do you go?” Cameron asked slowly. 

“On Monday, until than you all can stay home when Cuddy doesn’t call.”

“Ok, thanks and good luck.” Chase thanked before House and Foreman left again.


	7. Chapter 7

Foreman drove House home, who after entering his apartment, immediately went into his bathroom to start the water in his bathtub. He waited for the water to turn a nice slightly hot temperature, before turning it off. Afterwards House got a pair of boxershorts and an old hoodie which he recognized as Wilson’s which brought tears to his blue eyes. Lying the clothes on the closed toilet lid, House let himself slowly sink into the hot bathtub water. 

Meanwhile Foreman just finished showering at his own apartment. Drying off and getting dressed, he packed a few things that he could wear while he stayed at House's apartment till Monday. When Foreman was finished packing his suitcase he zipped it up set it on the ground, closed his apartment door and went grocery shopping. 

—————————————————————————  
Arriving at House's apartment, after shopping at the grocery store, he sets one of the bags in his hand down so he can ring the doorbell. House didn't answer the door, so he opened the door with the key House gave him, before he left the car three hours ago.

“House, you there?” Foreman called out as he walked and put the groceries into the kitchen. 

He got nervous when he heard no answer, so he went to look in the bedroom but House wasn’t there. He then impulsively went to the bathroom, where he found House asleep in the bathtub. Foreman moved forward to wake House up, though the water had turned cold while he was asleep  
.   
“House, wake up. You have to get out of the water.” House shot up startled, water splashing down the sides of the tub.

“Foreman?” House grumbled, disoriented from the bright lights in the bathroom.

“Yeah, you have to get out of the water. It’s already cold and your apartment isn’t much warmer.” Foreman reaches for an towel to give it House who was having problems standing up.

Without looking at House's..... , Foreman tried to help House to stand up and get out the tub. 

After they managed to get House out of the cold water in the bathtub, House dried himself off and put the boxers and the hoodie on. 

Finished getting dressed, Foreman helped House into his bed. He looked distant, as if in another world, though his skin was slightly pale from lack of sunlight. 

“I put the heating on. How long where you I’m the bathtub?” Foreman said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“The whole time you were gone. Normally the heat of the water helps to ease the pain. I must have fallen asleep.” House muttered.

“You could have gotten hypothermia you know?” Foreman said chastising the tired diagnostician.

The pain just got, way too much. Nevertheless my dewr, are you right. I was so tired and shouldn’t have take a bath in my situation. But enoygh of the small talk, why are you here?” House rolled on his back, hand instinctively rested on his thigh.

Sometimes, he wishes the pain could just go, like Wilson di- no, enough if that.

“I'm going to stay here until I have tdrive you to Mayfield on Monday. I went grocery shopping as well. Late as it is House, I'm gonna make some chicken curry, but you should sleep a bit more.“ Foreman could easily see the bags under his eyes, that weren't from aging, but exhaust.

 

House nodded and closed his eyes, pulling the thin sheets up further, while Foreman moved to the couch to watch some TV. 

—————————————————————————

Two hours later were House and Foreman sitting on the couch and ate the Curry. “Foreman your Curry is really good.”

House had woken up after two hours, more specifically one hour and a few minutes, since he could barely sleep with the pain.

“Thanks, I like to cook and always loved Curry so I learned how to make it.” Foreman raised a hand over his mouth, so no food would be spat as he spoke.

They finished the Curry and Foreman took their dirty plates into the kitchen. House hesitated before he spoke.

“Foreman...I... thank you for being there for me and doing all this.” House thanked Foreman. His presence had been mentally grounding.

“No problem, really. Even if doesn’t seem to be like this but I care about you and in the last few days I got to know you and your not that heartless.” Foreman chuckled.

“Nevertheless thanks. I'm just gonna head back to bed. Wake me up when it’s time for dinner?” House said as he rocked to get up.

“Yeah. Sleep.” Foreman said, smiling a tiny bit before going back to washing the dishes.

House moved back to his bed and fell asleep afyer some wrigling. 

Towards seven pm Foreman woke House up for dinner. “I warmed the Curry up again if it’s okay.” Foreman grimaced apologetically.

“Yeah, very okay. I’m sorry I’m not my usual assholish self for you today, I’m just too tired.”

“M'kay. When you’re finished eating you can go back to bed. I can clean the kitchen, watch a bit Tv afterwards and will go sleep as well. I’m not going to be awake longer than two hours.” Foreman told House calmly, helping him sit up. After they got House into the bed, Foreman walked towards the door, turning towards House.

“Good night.” House mumbled, black taking over his vision as sleep dragged him into it's waiting arms.

“Night House.” Foreman looked at House fondly, before walking out the room and closing the door.

House went back to bed, snuggling into the hoodie in his arms, the scent of Wilson fresh on his mind helping lull him to sleep again.


End file.
